Konoha High, a kibaino fanfic
by Yamamaka-girl
Summary: Ino moves to Konoha High, a school where she reunites with two of her old best friends, Shikamaru and Choji. She then meets a boy named Kiba who she's sworn she's met before. Drama, Romance, Humor, Hurt and Comfort. Warning: MA rated in later chapters (Lemon)
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Hey guys this is my first fanfic and I am a massive fan of Naruto and decided to make a fanfiction of my favourite otp, so please don't hate! And some advice would be cool anyways I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 1: First Day

"Ino darling, it's time to wake up!" Inos dad called out. She slowly opened her eyes escaping from her deep sleep. She rolled out of bed and her first thoughts were about attending school. She nearly forgot that she was starting her new school at Konoha high. She was a little nervous about whether she would fit in or not. 'Ino don't think that way! Be positive, and just be yourself and you will make friends in no time' she thought to herself, trying to give herself some confidence.

The reason why she moved schools was because her dad wanted to live close to work at the interrogation unit as they lived too far for him to cope. Ino felt a little sad about moving but was a little happy at the same time because Konoha was her birthplace and she lived there until after finishing preschool. 'I wonder if I will see any familiar faces' Ino thought then a flashback came into her head with her dad telling her that Choji and Shikamaru (her childhood and family friends) go to Konoha high. She then felt a little relieved and with that, she got herself ready for school.

She no longer wore her purple outfit because she had to wear a uniform at her new school. She didn't like the thought of wearing a uniform but when she put it on, she liked the look and got over it quickly. Her uniform was a navy pleaded skirt that just reached the top of Ino's knees, a white buttoned up top with the Konoha leaf symbol embroidered on the pocket with a blue collar and a red tie. Ino looked at herself in the mirror then decided to have her hair out on her first day. She took one more glance at herself then went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face.

She then straightened her silky smooth naturally blond hair and picked out a red clip that matched her tie and placed it on the left side of her hair, keeping one side of her bangs tucked away from her face, keeping the other half of her sunshine bang out, covering the right side of her face. She didn't bother wearing any makeup but she applied coral-apricot coloured lip balm on her lips. She looked at herself in the mirror and with that she left the house, grabbing her lunch and hugging her dad goodbye.

She walked down the street thinking if Shikamaru or Choji would remember her. Her thoughts paused as she noticed a girl with blossom pink hair across the road wearing the Konoha uniform. 'I wonder if she's in my grade'. The girl then looked at Ino and smiled. "Hey are you the new girl? Ino is it?" The pink haired girl called out from the other side of the road. "Yeah that's me!" Ino smiled back at the girl and crossed the road happily knowing she had already made her first friend. In closer view she revealed emerald green eyes.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm in the same grade as you!" She chirped. "That's good at least I've already met one person, I'm a little shy about what everyone will think of me." She stuttered at the end of her sentence. "Oh please everyone will like you! Everyone is excited to meet you, the new girl. And you can hang out with me and my group so you don't have to worry about not knowing who to sit with at lunch" Sakura said cheerfully, smiling at the blond girl. Ino then knew she was going to fit in well at Konoha high very easily. She regained all her confidence and thanked herself for meeting a girl as friendly as Sakura.

So what did you think? Please review and give advice and the next chapter will come very soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

Hey guys, idk what to think of this chapter, it took me 1-2 hours I think? But I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

As the two girls walked towards the school, Ino was in shock to see how big the building was. She completely forgot that there were over 2000 students at Konoha high. "Hey Ino? Ino? Earth to Ino..?" Sakura waved her hand at the aqua-eyed girls face. "Oh sorry I sorta blanked out. I mean I forgot that this school was so huge." Ino mumbled to Sakura, starting to get a little nervous. "Oh don't worry Ino you will get used to it very quickly, and also you're starting to remind me of one of my best friends, Hinata." Sakura laughed. "Oh look, there she is now!" Ino looked towards the pink-haired girl's direction and noticed a pale girl with lavender coloured eyes, long dark blue hair with a fringe covering her forehead. Next to her was a tall, olive skinned boy with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. She then immediately noticed that Hinata's face was red. "Hey Hinata, Naruto!" Sakura yelled at the two teenagers. "This is Ino, she is the new girl in our grade."

"Hey!" Ino smiled. "Hey I'm Hinata and this is... urmm.." Her voice trailed off and her face started going red again. "I'm Naruto it's nice to meet you Ino! And Hinata did you catch a fever? Your face has turned red! Naruto stared at Hinata, their faces only inches away from each other. "Here let me check your temperature." Naruto said as he placed his hand on Hinata's forehead. "Ahh!" The shy girl yelled and fainted. "Oh not again why does she always faint?" The blond idiot questioned, picking her up. "Are you really that stupid, Naruto?" Sakura raised her fist towards him. "Just hurry and take her to the nurse! "Yes okay okay! Bye guys" Naruto squealed carrying Hinata bridal style, running towards the nurse's office. "What just happened..?" Ino said in confusion, looking in the distance seeing the boy running through the crowd.

"Oh don't worry about them two. It happens all the time, you see Hinata really likes Naruto a lot but gets extremely shy around him. And Naruto doesn't realise that she actually likes him after all the times in the past where he's made her go red and faint. He's pretty stupid but I can tell Naruto really cares about her a lot." Sakura explained. "Oh well that's a bit cute he should probably ask-" Ino got cut off when the bell rang. "Okay I'll show you where our home room is!" Sakura smiled. She followed her new friend inside the massive building and 3 storeys later they reach their homeroom. When the two girls walked inside she noticed that everyone was looking towards her. 'Oh no why is everyone looking at me?' She started to become nervous again.

She looked at the back and noticed two guys minding their own business. However one of them was asleep and the other was munching on a large bag of chips. 'Hey those two boys.. Is that who'- "Ino are you okay?" Sakura cut her from her thoughts. "Yeah I'm fine!" She lied, nervous as ever. Then the teacher walked in and started calling out the roll. (The roll will be called in alphabetical order by first names because as you know, some people don't have last names lol)  
"Choji Akimichi" "here" the boy called out, talking while eating at the same time. 'Omg that is Choji! But he has definitely gotten bigger' she assumed.

"Hinata Hyuuga" "Um sir she's at the nurse with Naruto at the moment" Sakura informed. "Another fainting incident I'm guessing?" The teacher laughed. "Anyway moving on,  
Kiba Inuzuka" "Here" said the boy across the room from her. She looked towards Kiba and noticed distinct red triangle marks on the sides of his cheeks. He had vertical slit-like pupils, messy brown hair and tan skin. Ino couldn't help but notice that he looked very familiar but couldn't figure how. 'I swear I've met the guy before but how?' She then noticed how attractive he was then started to blush.  
"Naru- oh that's right he's at the nurse as well.  
Neji Hyuuga?" "Here." a fierce voice from the back. 'Hyuuga? Is he related to Hinata?' She turned her back to see a boy with the same eyes and skin colour as Hinata, with A band covering his forehand and his hair out, but tied on the end making it loose. He wore a stern, hard and cold facial expression.

"Sakura Haruno?" "Here!" The pink-haired girl sitting next to her chirped. "Sasuke Uchiha?" There was no response. "Sasuke are you here?" Again no response. Ino then looked at Sakura and she looked a little sad.  
"Sakura are you okay?" The blond whispered. "Y-yeah I'm fine!" She lied revealing a fake smile. "I guess he isn't here today, fourth time this month." The teacher said the last part worryingly.  
"Shikamaru Nara". Again no response. 'Omg is he away too? And I'm so happy he's in my class!' Ino smiled to herself. The teacher's facial expression changed as grabbed the big ruler off the whiteboard and marched towards the back of the classroom, waking it against the desk belonging to a sleeping boy. 'Yep that's definitely the same Shikamaru I used to know.' She laughed.

"Shikamaru!" Not even the ruler woke him up, the teacher had to yell at the top of his lungs to wake him up. "Ughh sir why do you always have to be such a drag for?" Shikamaru said still half asleep. "Man I wish I could be a cloud. Why does school have to be so troublesome for?" "Shikamaru pay attention or I will send you to Tsunade!"(Tsunade is the principal btw hahaha) The teacher yelled at the boy with cloud envy. Shikamaru still had the same lazy and irritated expression and the same hairstyle with his black hair tied in a spiky pony tail. When the teacher stopped paying any more attention to the unmotivated teen he rested his head back on the desk and closed his eyes. "Anyway back to the roll, Shino Aburame are you here?" "Yes, and that is becau" the boy with the hoodie and glasses (or goggles idk which would be best) got cut off. "Ok that's all I needed to know. I don't need to know your whole life story Shino." The teacher said to the guy with nearly his whole face covered.

"Okay Rock Lee are you" "Here sir!" A boy with a black bob cut hairstyle called out with enthusiasm, not letting the teacher finish his sentence. 'Wow he has really thick eyebrows' Ino thought. "Okay and lastly Tenten" "Here." said a voice from the back. The girl had light brown eyes and brown hair tied into Chinese buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs on the sides. She was sitting next to Neji which looked as if she was probably good friends with him or wasn't scared of him. 'Well she must be pretty brave' she assumed.  
"Oh I'm so sorry I completely forgot we have a new student joining us today! You there, could you please come up to the front of the classroom?" The teacher asked pointed at me. "Y-yeah" I stuttered. 'Damn I'm turning into Hinata again. Ok don't be nervous' Ino said to herself. She blond girl slowly walked in front of the classroom and everyone except for Shikamaru stared at her.

"Okay class I would like to introduce you to Ino Yamanaka" the teacher smiled. Suddenly her name immediately woke up Shikamaru. His facial expression changed, he was so surprised. He quickly looked at Choji to see if he had noticed which he did as he froze from munching his chips. "Ino!" Shikamaru and Choji yelled at the top of their lunges. Ino looked up and saw her two childhood best friends standing up in excitement. "Hey guys!" The aqua eyed girl waved to the two slackers. 'So they do remember me! Well that's a relief' she smiled to herself. She then scanned around the classroom and her eyes locked at Kiba. He was staring right her then looked away, blushing. 'Wait was he really blushing at me?' She looked in confusion. It was hard to tell if he was because of the red marks on his cheeks. 'Nah I guess he wasn't' she reassured herself. "And my name is Iruka sensei. And this I am your homeroom and English teacher, followed by everyone here, they are all I'm your English class too." The teacher smiled.

He had a scar across is nose and his hair was tied back. He seemed like a pretty cool teacher but strict at times. "Hey guys what did we miss?" The dopey looking boy and Hinata walked in. 'Oh cool they're both in this class too!' Ino waved at the two teens before walking back to her seat. "Oh Ino before you sit, we have a seating plan and obviously the rest of you aren't sitting in the right spot!" Iruka sensei crossed his arms sighing. "I'm sorry Ino but everyone sits in alphabetical order, give this a chance to get to know new people". She was disappointed but so was everyone. All the students then moved in the seating plan and Iruka instructed her to sit between Hinata and Kiba. 'Well at least I kind of know Hinata... And Kiba. Is this some kind of sign?' She thought as she took her seat, becoming nervous again. 'Still, he seems very familiar... Or maybe it's just my imagination'

Hope that was a good chapter, next chapter will be published either later today or tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

Chapter 3: Jealousy

"Hey Hinata!" I don't know if you remember me from before because you fainted" Ino laughed facing the shy girl. "Oh Ino, yes I do remember you, sorry I didn't introduce myself properly!" Hinata apologised, playing with her fingers. Before Ino could reply, she felt something hit her in the head. She looked on the floor and found a piece of paper scrunched up. 'Oh great don't tell me someone is trying to make fun of me… or maybe…' She bent down and picked up the ball of paper and unscrunched it. It was a note

'_Hey Ino when Iruka sensei leaves the classroom do you mind if we switch seats so I can sit next to Hinata?'_

She looked over the seat next to Kiba and noticed Naruto giving her puppy dog eyes. "She then looked back at Hinata who took a peak at the note. "So… you like him hey?" Ino winked at Hinata. "Well, yeah I do, but it's hard talking to him because he has to sit next to my cousin, Neji, and he doesn't think Naruto is the right guy for me" Hinata explained, looking down to her feet. "Aw Hinata. Don't worry I will switch places with Naruto whenever we get the chance, and don't be shy this time!" Then the teacher walked outside. "Naruto go for it!" Ino whispered as she stood up.

"Thanks Ino!" he grinned as they switched seats. Now she was sitting next to Neji and Kiba. 'Crap I shouldn't have moved, I should've checked to see who was sitting next to Naruto's old spot before moving. Oh well it's too late' she sighed. "Hey blondie" she turned to where the voice was coming from. It was that Kiba guy. "Oh hey, Kiba right? Ino asked, pretending she didn't actually know his name. "And blondie?" a thought came up. She had sworn she had been called blondie before. "Yeah that's my name, so it looks like we will be sitting next to each other in English and homeroom from now on hey?" Kiba grinned, showing his canine like teeth. "Yeah looks like it" Ino replied.

'Well he seems pretty nice' Ino thought. "So what other classes do you have?" Kiba asked curiously, staring at her.

(hey guys just letting you know, from now on I will be saying what other characters are thinking, it will mainly be ino, sakura, kiba, and the other characters maybe a little bit, but yeah just wanted to add)

'Wow she's really pretty' Kiba noticed, staring into Ino's ocean coloured eyes. 'She seems kind of familiar. Or maybe it's just me.' Ino handed him her timetable. Her classes were: Homeroom & English: Iruka sensei, maths: Kakashi sensei, Science: Anko sensei, Geography: Yamato sensei, Art: Kurenai sensei and P.E: Guy sensei. "Hey Ino I think you're in all of my classes. It look like I'll be seeing you every day then!" Kiba told the girl. She blushed. 'I think this is definitely a sign.' She smiled at the boy. When it was time for 1st break she looked for Sakura, forgetting to say goodbye to Kiba.

"Hey Sakura, about that Sasuke guy, did something happen? Please you can tell me anything." Ino comforted her new friend. "Okay, well I really like him but so does nearly all of the girls here and I don't know how I can talk to him. I mean I have to sit next to him in English and home room but recently he's been absent from school and he never even tries to keep a conversation whenever I try and talk to him. So I never get a chance to see him or talk to him. And I also heard that he got into a fight outside of school and that he tried to do stuff with this girl and used her for sex… but I don't know if that's true" Sakura told her, looking all depressed. "To be honest Sakura, I think that you can do better than Sasuke. If he treats you like that then he isn't worth it. Trust me, and if that was true, then you better be even more careful because that's rape, you know?" Ino warned her.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I just wish he wasn't so good looking, then I wouldn't have ever fallen for the guy". They continued their girl talk until they walked to a group of people. The people who sat in Sakura's group was actually most of the people who were in their English class. It was Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Lee. "Hey Ino!" Shikamaru stood up followed by Choji and hugged their childhood friend. Everyone looked at Shikamaru in shock. It was rare to see the lazy teen this happy. Shikamaru spent the whole break talking to Ino.

Kiba sat and felt a little bit jealous. "So how do you two know Ino?" Tenten asked. "Our fathers were best friends and ever since we were born, we were always hanging out because of them, until Ino moved away. But now she's back so that's why me and Choji are pretty pleased at the moment." Shikamaru explained. When the bell rang, Kiba remembered that Ino was in his next class, but then realised that Shikamaru was in his next class too. Ino sat with Shikamaru in art with Kurenai while Kiba sat with Shino, even though he was kind of weird. He didn't really pay attention in Art. Most of the time he glanced at Ino. He then realised he was starting to like her. 'No Kiba, she's obviously ino cloud boy. No why do I even care? She's out of my league anyway and I don't even know her that well. After art was finished Ino said goodbye to Shikamaru.

"Hey Kiba" he turned his back and Shikamaru was standing in front of him with his hands in his pockets. "Hey Shikamaru what's up?" asked Kiba. "I know this is troublesome to ask but are you okay? You didn't look to happy in art, and you didn't sit in our table, and when I looked at you, you seemed to be angry at something, are you angry at me?" Shikamaru asked the messy haired teen. "Oh no it was just that you were talking to Ino so I thought I'd leave you two alone." Kiba replied looking to the side. "Sorry we were just catching up I haven't seen her in over ten years that's all".

'Wow I've never seen Shikamaru acting like this, most of the time he would be either complaining how much of a drag everything is or taking a nap or even staring at the clouds wishing how much he would love to be one.' Today Kiba had forgotten that he and Shikamaru were good friends. "Oh well that's okay thanks for checking up on me man" Kiba said to his troublesome friend before walking to his third class. 'I wonder where Kiba is, I thought he was in my Science class' Ino thought to herself. She sat next to Tenten who was sitting next to Neji. "Inuzuka! You're late." Anko told him while finishing off her last rice dumpling. "Okay for today's lesson I will need everyone to pair up.

"Hey Tenten, do u want to be partners?" The blue eyed girl asked. "Oh I'm sorry I promised Neji we would be partners today" Tenten apologised. "Oh that's fine I will ask someone else". She looked to see where Kiba went. "Damn Neji already has a partner" he complained to himself. "Hey Kiba!" He recognised that voice. It was Ino. "Oh hey blondie!" Kiba replied with enthusiasm. "Oh great not that name again, anyway, do you want to be partners?" she asked, twirling her silky hair. "Sure blondie". 'Even though I don't really like being called that, it's kind of cute coming from Kiba. Wait what? Did I just call him cute? Snap out of it Ino! This is your first day here and you're already starting to have a crush on someone? Wait and what? You have a crush on him? Snap out of it Ino!' she strangled her thoughts and focused on what Anko was teaching us.

After Science and 2nd break, she had maths with Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto. Even though they had to sit in alphabetical order, they still ended up next to eachother. It went: Hinata, Ino, Kiba then Naruto. Kiba and Ino became inseparable on that school day, except for Art when she sat with Shikamaru. When the home bell rang, the sunshine haired girl felt relieved that her first day at Konoha High went well. She made heaps of new friends, caught up with Shikamaru and Choji, and everyone was so nice to her. As she walked out of her maths class, she found herself walking towards the school gates with Kiba.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth or Dare

It took me ages to think of what to write in this chapter, I re-wrote it so many times, but I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4: Truth or Dare

"So, do you mind if I walk you home? I only live ten minutes away so yeah"  
"Yeah sure thanks Kiba"  
Ino's phone vibrated. "Hold up I just got a text from my Dad" she opened the message.

_'Hey darling I will be picking you up today. I will wait for you at the gates'_

__"Oh I'm sorry Kiba but my Dad said he's going pick me up today, maybe tomorrow?"  
"Yeah sure blondie" the boy replied.  
"Anyways I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow!" Ino said in a hurry. 'Why do I keep having this feeling that I have met her before?' Kiba questioned himself. 'Meh, I must be mistaking her for someone else.'

The next day, Neji came and sat with Sakura's group at lunch. "Hey guys let's play spin the bottle!" Naruto was holding an empty bottle in his hand. Everyone shuffled into a circle and Naruto spun the bottle. It pointed at Tenten. "Truth, double truth, dare or double dare ?" Naruto asked mischievously. "Dare" she replied. "Okay seeing how there aren't any teachers around I dare you to kiss Neji!" "Okay that's easy" the brown haired girl pouted. She looked at Neji who was sitting next to her and kissed him for a few seconds. "No offense Naruto but that was a crap dare" Sakura told the dopey looking boy. "How?" Naruto was confused. "Maybe because they're dating? They could kiss any time they wanted so that isn't really a dare" Choji stated. "Oh yeah I forgot he asked her out the other week. My bad" the blond boy replied, making himself look like a fool.

'Oh so that's why they're always with each other' Ino thought. Tenten then spun the bottle and it pointed towards the blond girl. "I pick double truth" Ino said, not wanting to be dared. "Do you like anyone? And if you do for how long?" Kiba looked at the crystal eyed teen. 'I wonder if she likes anyone, I hope it's me'.

"Yeah I do actually. I've liked him for a long time."  
"Who is it?!" Lee demanded. "I'm not saying!" She crossed her arms.  
'A long time?'  
Kiba's heart sank. He had only met her yesterday so there was no way it could've been him. He started to think who it would be then he immediately remembered that she and Shikamaru have known each other for ages and he knew she wouldn't go for someone like Choji. 'So she likes Shikamaru hey?' As he started feeling disappointed, he then took a glimpse at the bottle and realised it was pointing at him. "Truth or dare Kiba?" Ino faced him waiting for his answer. "Truth" he replied with a blank expression. "How many girls have you kissed?" Kiba felt a little embarrassed and answered. "Well one but it was like ages ago so I don't think that counts." Everyone except for Ino stared in astonishment.

Everyone, including Choji and Lee had been kissed at least more than once, but Ino, she wasn't sure if her first kiss counted either. When school concluded she walked towards the gates until Kiba caught up to her. "Hey Ino." "Oh hey sorry I forgot you were going to walk me home today" she apologised. "Nah it's cool. So... Who's the lucky guy? Is it Shikamaru?" He asked with curiosity. "Shikamaru? No way he's dating some girl called Temari, and we're just good friends. Also it was just a boy I met a long time ago, I didn't want to say who because I kind of forgot his name" She confessed. "But it was ages ago so it was just a little crush, I don't really like anyone." 'Why is Kiba so curious?' She wondered.

"Oh that's happened to me too I met a girl a long time but I knew I would never see her again so I gave up on her" the boy explained. "Well it looks like we have one thing in common" she laughed. "And also I haven't really had a proper kiss before either, well technically I've been kissed but it so long ago so it doesn't really count. Sorry if I embarrassed you I thought you were popular with the girls.' "Are you kidding I thought you were popular with the boys! I mean look at you" Kiba confessed. 'Oops I think I said a bit too much' the boy shut his mouth. 'Did he just compliment me?' She asked herself. '

As he walked her home he realised she lived really close to him. "Hey I live in this area! My street is only over there" Kiba pointed at the street down the road from them. "Really? I live in that street too!" Ino responded. The two soon realised that they lived right next door to each other. "So you're the one who owns that giant dog!" She shouted. "Oh that's my dog Akamaru, and I've had him for ages" the dog tamer explained, combing the back of his hair.

"He's huge! But anyway it's getting dark, I should probably go inside before I catch a cold." "Yeah me too! Um do you want to meet up tomorrow morning and walk to school together?" He blushed. "Yeah sure!" She responded, smiling at the boy. "Okay I'll come by your house tomorrow morning. Cya then!" "Bye dog boy!" Ino winked. 'Dog boy? Very creative I guess' he thought as he walked to his house.


	5. Chapter 5: Ino's First Kiss

Chapter 5: Ino's first kiss

The next morning, the long haired girl raided through her bedroom trying to find her purple hair clip that she wanted to wear that day. Scouting around, she spotted her checked jewellery box where she kept everything that was precious to her. Digging through the box, she then noticed something that was buried at the bottom. It was a photo of her and a boy.

Flashback  
_Ino was 8 years old. She and her father drove to Konoha for the Spring festival. The whole festival was illuminated with colourful lights, all the girls wore a kimono gowns, and everyone was having a wonderful time.__ She herself wore a lavender coloured kimono printed with purple bush clovers, and her hair was tied up in a bun. _

_"Daddy lets go to that place!" Young Ino pointed at one of the ice cream stalls.__  
"Sure thing sweat heart" Inoichi bent down, patting her daughter by the head.  
Ino loved the spring festival. However she never had the chance to go because her dad was always too busy. And this was the first time she got to go to one ever since they moved out of Konoha. Ino made the most of out of that evening. She played heaps of games, went on cool rides, and ate the most delicious food. As they were walking down to check out other stalls, her dad stopped walking._

_She looked high up and saw him talking to a lady. The lady wore purple lipstick had some sort of marks on her face, however it was so long ago she couldn't remember what the marks looked like. "Ino darling, this lady was an old friend of mine back in high school." She looked up at the lady as the woman smiled at her. The two grownups started reminiscing then Ino noticed a boy with brown hair holding the ladies hand. "Ino darling, me and my friend here are going to go for some tea. We need to have some time to catch up, so you and her son can go and have fun at the festival. Just make sure you both meet us back over there once the fireworks display finishes" Inoichi pointed at a nearby cafe. He then grabbed the two children's arms and connected their hands. "Make sure you two stick together." The adults said to the kids, giving them some money before leaving._

_It was just them two.__They didn't even know each other and their parents left them two together. Because they were holding hands, they felt really awkward. Because it was so long ago, Ino couldn't even remember the boy's name. All she could recall was how he would call her names like 'barbie' or 'blondie'.__  
"Hi..." Ino mumbled nervously at the boy. He boy had short brown hair and tan skin. "Hey barbie, let's go play some games over in those tents" the boy grinned pointed at the stalls behind her. "Yeah okay" the girl blushed. 'Even though I just met the boy, he's kind of cute' Ino thought to herself smiling. The two children spent the whole night visiting game and food tents, until they stumbled upon a photo booth. "Do u want to get a photo taken?" The boy asked, still holding the aqua eyed girls hand. "Okay!" Ino replied. When they got their photos taken, the fireworks were about to start. _

_"Here let me show you something" the tan skinned boy pulled the girl with him to the top of a nearby hill. "This is where I always go for the fireworks. It's a perfect view" the brown haired boy grinned at her. 'She's so pretty' the boy thought to himself. Then the fireworks started. As they enjoyed the fireworks the boy broke the silence. "Hey, can you close your eyes? I have a surprise for you" the boy winked. "Okay" Ino blushed. She then closed her eyes and then felt a pair of soft lips crash into hers. The kiss lasted a few seconds then he pulled back. Ino couldn't stop blushing, she didn't even realise that the fireworks had finished. "Come on barbie! We have to get back" he pulled her up and held her by the hand again. _

_When they got back the two adults said their goodbyes. Ino and the boy felt disappointed because they had to say goodbye to each other. Before Ino had to go, the boy leaned in close to her ear and whispered "don't ever forget about me" and he gave her the copy of the photo of them two together. He had the other copy. "I won't I promise!" Ino stated. And that was the last time they saw each other.  
_  
Ino smiled at the photo of her and the boy and placed it on her bedside table. That was her first crush and even though she hadn't seen him since, she still had him on her mind. 'I wonder if I will ever see him again' Ino thought. Then the word "blondie" came to her head. 'No that's crazy. That's not Kiba, the boy didn't have any marks on his cheeks.' She then heard someone knocking at the door and quickly grabbed her bag and lunch and left, forgetting all about the hairclip.


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings

Hey guys sorry I wasn't able to post this chapter sooner, ive been busy with school! Anyway I am currently working on the next chapter so it will most likely be up later tonight or tomorrow morning. Btw sorry this chapter is extremely short! It's only short because most of it is explained in the last chapter.

**P.S: This chapter is the same time as the last chapter, except this one is in Kiba's POV. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Feelings

'_She's so beautiful,' Kiba thought to himself as he took a glance at the turquoise eyed girl. "I can't believe this is goodbye," he muttered in sadness. They were still holding hands and they had already met up with their parents. She looked like she was about to cry and same for Kiba. "I'm going to miss you so much," she told him, trying to hold back the tears. "Don't ever forget me," the brown haired boy told her with a serious tone. "I won't I promise!" she replied, wiping the tear that escaped from her crystal coloured eyes_.

"Kiba! Time for you to be getting up or you will be late for school!" Kiba's mum called out from the other room.

The tanned boy's eyes flashed open in an instant. It took him a while to realise what his dream was about. After a couple of minutes of thinking, he finally remembered. He had a dream about the girl he met a long time ago. He then recalled her saying she promised he would never forget about him. He then realised if he continued to like Ino, he would ruin things with his first crush. He always wanted to ask his mum about that night, if she could contact her friend's daughter (his first crush) but was always too shy to confront her about it. He decided that if he forgot about Ino, then it would be the right time to ask his mother to try and find the girl's whereabouts.

After all the serious thought, he completely forgot that he was supposed to be meeting up with Ino to walk with her to school. He paced to his drawers and pulled out the photo of him and the blond haired girl that was hidden under all of his clothes and stared at her for a minute. "I won't let you down," he murmured to himself. With that he got himself ready and left to Ino's.


	7. Chapter 7: Stranger

I had no idea what to name this chapter :/ but please review so I know if people are liking this story or not. Thanks

Chapter 7: Stranger

"Hey, sorry I got distracted!" Ino told the dog like teen. "It's fine," he replied quietly. Ino immediately noticed something was wrong with Kiba. He wasn't his usual self this morning, he was never this quiet. She shrugged the thought off and the two headed off. "So I was thinking… Do you want to come over sometime this weekend? My Dad has to work all week so it's kind of boring at home," she told him. "I-I can't, my grandparents are staying for the weekend, and Mum finds it rude if I leave the house when we have family over," he replied.

He felt bad for lying to her but it was for his own good. He couldn't be around Ino that much now or else his feelings for her would grow even stronger. He hated the thought of choosing between the two girls, but he had no choice. "Oh really? Maybe another time then..." she trailed off. 'What's up with Kiba? He's acting so different today,' she observed for the second time, regaining the thoughts she had before. They walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

"Ino, Kiba!" a girl's voice called out. They both turned around and spotted Sakura and Naruto by the entrance. "Hey guys," Ino smiled. "Ino, let's go for a walk, I have to tell you something," she told her, pulling her arm. The two girls walked away from the two boys until they were out of sight. "What's up? Is something wrong?" Ino questioned in a concerned tone. "Nothing! I just wanted to ditch Naruto, he's been annoying me all morning! He won't shut up about how much he loves ramen and it was getting on my nerves," She explained, rolling her eyes. "Ino laughed until the bell rang.

"Well since we're in the same homeroom class, let's walk up together," Sakura said with a friendly tone. Ino agreed and headed for their classroom. As she walked in, she noticed that Kiba's seat was empty. "I wonder where he is," she murmured to herself. She sat down and waited for the teacher to mark the roll. "Sorry everyone I'll be right back! I forgot to collect the roll," the teacher apologised, leaving in a hurry closing the classroom door in the way.

"Someone lock the door!" Naruto yelled out mischievously. "You do it Naruto, I dare you!" Choji called out to the prankster. "Alright fine, but only if you shout me Ramen!" Naruto told the chubby teen. "Deal". Naruto jumped out of chair but as he was about to lock the door, Ino stopped him. "Naruto what If you lock out Kiba? " "Don't worry I'll let him in if he comes." He said calmly. Ino moved herself out of the way and walked back to her desk. Before she reached her desk, she heard someone knocking on the door. 'Kiba?' She turned around hoping it was him, but she wasn't even close. To make things even more confusing she couldn't even recognise the face of the person. It wasn't even Iruka-sensei.

"Naruto you idiot let Sasuke in!" She yelled. "Fine," Naruto replied, unlocking the door. 'That's Sasuke?' She thought to herself'. He had fair skin and onyx eyes. His black hair was spiky in the back with bangs on the side. "Beat it, loser," he told Naruto in a serious tone. "Hey Sasuke!" Sakura chirped. He realised that he was supposed to sit next to Sakura but he couldn't stand her one bit. He then noticed that Iruka-sensei wasn't in the room, so he decided to sit in the other empty desk. 'Why isn't he going to sit next to Sakura? Oh no please don't tell me he's going to sit next to me' Ino thought as she witnessed Sasuke walking towards the empty desk next to her.

"Um excuse me but that seat is for Kiba," she told the raven haired boy. "I rather sit here than- wait. Who the hell are you?" Sasuke questioned, not seeing Ino's face before. Sasuke glanced at the girl next to her. 'I know this is not something I'd usually say, but she's really hot' he thought to himself, noticing her good looks. "Um my name is Ino, I only came here last week."

(**Yeah I know it seems like it has been like 3 days, but it has been 2 weeks. Anyways back to the story) **

'Ino, remember what Sakura told you? He's bad news! Don't associate with him!' she warned herself. While Ino was being distracted, Kiba walked in.

**Before Homeroom- Kiba POV**

"I'll be back I need to do something," he told Naruto. "Okay, cya!" he replied. 'What am I going to do? I can't avoid Ino all day, she's in all of my classes for god sakes! Think Kiba think! Wait what if I fake sick and miss homeroom? That's the only class where there he has to sit next to her. Or I could just fake sick? Eh I'll give it a shot,' he thought to himself, heading towards the nurses office.

"Nope you seem fine. Sorry I can't send you home unless you're really sick. Just have a drink of water and return to your class" nurse Shizune advised him. 'Well that didn't work out well. At least I'll be late for homeroom, I think I'll should be okay,' Kiba told himself. As he walked in his classroom, he noticed that his seat was taken. "What the- oh great looks like Sasuke's back" he muttered to himself. Kiba couldn't stand Sasuke one bit. And now he was starting to become jealous. He was trying to avoid Ino and compress his feelings for her, but if when he saw her with Sasuke, he became extremely jealous. He knew he had to try and stay away from Ino, but this was the only exception.

"Oi Uchiha! That's my seat get off!" he told Sasuke, in a very serious tone. "No, get lost Inuzuka," he retailed.

"That's enough both of you! Sasuke get back to your allocated seat!" Iruka-sensei instructed him. "Sensei, how did you get in?" Naruto asked confused.

(**Hey sorry again, I didn't say it earlier, but Naruto unlocked the door for Kiba then locked it again**)

"I carry a key with me at all times, and I'm assuming you're the one who locked the door am I right Naruto?" Iruka smirked at the blonde kid. "Hey where were you?" Ino asked. "Don't worry," he replied with a blank expression. Her heart crumbled. Kiba was acting like she was some kind of stranger to him, and she had no idea why.

Throughout the day, Kiba sat with other people avoiding Ino. Ino was wondering what she did wrong.

After they finished their last class, Kiba left the classroom first, leaving the school as fast as he could so he wouldn't have to walk with Ino home.

"Kiba wait!" she sprinted to him. "What is it?" he slurred. "Nothing? Don't you want to walk home together?" She asked with confusion. He didn't answer. "What's wrong Kiba? Why are you all of a sudden acting like this?" She asked trying to sort things out. "WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" He yelled at innocent girl's face. She immediately froze. She had no idea how to react, all she felt like was crying. Her eyes started to water.

Cliff-hanger! Will update very soon xx


	8. Chapter 8: Broken

Just wanted to apologise about the last chapter, I made a couple of grammar errors. It was Sakura who yelled at Naruto. And there are a couple more errors but yeah. And Sorry this chapter is so short, it's supposed to be the ending of the last chapter

Chapter 8: Broken

"I'm sorry Ino but I think we should stop being close. I'll be honest, yeah I thought I liked you but it turns out I don't. I'm in love with someone else, so please just fuck off and leave me alone!" All the untrue words blurted out of Kiba's mouth. He felt so horrible but he couldn't like her anymore. "Now do me a favour and stop talking to me..." He trailed off, walking away from the helpless teen.

Ino couldn't believe her ears. Her stomach started to ache in agony and her heart felt as if it had been smashed into pieces. Tears started rolling down, escaping from her sapphire coloured eyes. She couldn't breathe. 'What did I do to deserve this?' she asked herself staring at the ground, watching her tears fall, soaking into the footpath. Her knees felt heavy and weak, beginning to shake as if she lost her ability to walk.

She couldn't take this feeling. This emptiness. She felt like someone stole all her confidence, all her happiness and replaced it with complete sadness. She no longer had the strength to walk, yet alone stand. She collapsed on her knees and continued to sob. 'H-how could you do this to me Kiba?' she questioned. She pulled her phone out, trying to text her Dad. It was hard for her to type the message. Her vision was blurry and her thumbs were shaking.

_Daddy, could you please pick me up?_

She sent the message staring at her phone screen, watching her tears dripping off her cheeks and splattering onto the screen. Wiping all the tears away, she hid her pain from Inoichi until she got in her bedroom.

She then crawled into a ball, continuing to weep. She really liked Kiba a lot and the thought of him loving someone else crushed her. She sobbed into her pillowcase for hours on end, crying herself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Guilt

**Hey guys! Just letting you all know that I will be posting a couple of more chapters tonight :) **

Chapter 9: Guilt

"Sweetie it's time to get up, you don't want to be late for school!" Inoichi called out from the other room. "I'm not feeling too well daddy, I think I'll just stay home," she replied "Aw okay darling I'll let you be."

When it was time for homeroom, Kiba noticed immediately that Ino wasn't there. He never meant to yell at her but he wasn't sure what else he could do. 'Kiba, seriously, you don't need to worry about Ino. It's not like she actually ever had feelings for you! Just forget about her, there's nothing to worry about,' he assured himself. He shrugged off the feeling but every now and then, Ino would come across his mind. He didn't realise how much he actually liked the girl. 'Getting over her is going to be harder than I thought' he sighed to himself.

A week later, Ino still hadn't showed up at school, and Kiba, Sakura and the rest were starting to get worried. He started to regret what he said to her. If he had only said it in a less harsh way then maybe she would've understood. "Kiba? Do you know why Ino hasn't been at school all week?" Sakura asked in a concerned tone. "I mean, you two are pretty close so I thought you'd know. "No sorry I have no idea," he replied. 'Aw man I really do hope she's okay. No, Kiba you had to do it for your own good! If you keep on worrying about her, then you won't ever get over her!' he told himself.

The next day Ino decided she had missed enough days and forced herself to go to school. 'Okay Ino. All you need to do is try and avoid Kiba as much as you can then you will be fine!' She told herself, giving herself some confidence. But deep down, it was a huge struggle for her. She couldn't just pretend she never had feelings for the boy. She didn't even know how much she truly liked Kiba until the day he broke her heart. She felt empty without him. Even though they weren't dating, she enjoyed being around him and now everything was different.

When he told Ino that he loved someone else, she felt as if he stabbed her through the heart. She had never suffered so much pain in her life. She knew she had to be strong, but she wasn't sure if she could handle something so unexpected. She knew it was going to be hard to avoid him because for one, they live next door to each other, and two, he was in all of her classes. Still sitting on her bed, she wasn't sure if she could do all this.

She looked to her left and spotted the photo of her and the boy she had left on her bedside table the other week. Picking it up, she stared at the boy in the photo. This intense feeling all of a sudden struck Ino. It was a feeling she had been desperately craving this whole week. It was happiness. She remembered how happy her first crush made her that night years ago. She didn't know why she never tried to make contact with him again. Maybe it was because she never had the courage to tell her dad about him.

She then made an agreement with herself. If she stopped liking Kiba, then she would ask her dad about the boy, and arrange plans to see him again. She knew it was going to take time but Ino agreed to herself and smiled. And no it wasn't a fake smile, it was a true one. It was the first time she felt happy ever since Kiba hurt her. Before she left for school, she placed the photo into a picture frame and left it on her bedside table.

When the bell rang for homeroom, Kiba looked around to see if Ino was around, but there was still no sign of her. He knew he was the reason she had been away this whole time, and he had never felt so guilty. As he sat down he noticed Naruto flirting with Hinata. He never really had anyone to talk to in class. It used to always be Naruto but now he's always talking to Hinata. Resting his head on his desk, he waited for Iruka to call out the roll.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura called out. Kiba immediately looked up and saw Ino by the door. "Hey Sakura!" She waved. She didn't look sad, which he was relieved about, but she didn't look happy either which made him feel guilty again. As she walked towards her desk, she completely avoided eye contact with Kiba.

'Okay Ino, just don't even look at his face and you should be fine' the blue eyed girl told herself.

Kiba wanted to talk to her but he knew if he did then he would never get over her, so he kept his mouth shut. He could tell she didn't want to be around him and Ino could tell he didn't want to be around her either. But deep down, they both really liked one another. He wanted to apologise but he knew she would never forgive him. There was an awkward tension between the two for a while until Iruka broke it off.

"Ino, how come you've been away all week?" Iruka asked the blonde haired girl. "I've been really sick, that's all," Ino replied. Kiba looked down to his feet in fault. He knew damn well she was lying. When the teacher dismissed everyone, Ino was the first to get up and leave the classroom. 'She probably hates me, but I don't blame her,' Kiba thought to himself, feeling horrible.

**What did you think about this chapter? This chapter took me a while. I was thinking about introducing a new character but decided not to. Please review and tell me what you think so far!**


	10. Chapter 10: Regrets

I don't know what to say about this chapter. I feel as if I kind of rushed it. Oh well

Chapter 10: Regrets

'I can't do this anymore!' Ino told herself, rushing into the girl's toilets and locking herself in the cubical. Tears rolled down the helpless girl's eyes. She underestimated her feelings for Kiba. She only sat next to him for 5 minutes and it was tearing her apart. Throughout the day, Ino kept making toilet breaks so she could wipe away the tears off her face. She wanted everything to go back to normal but she knew he didn't like her. Every day that month, the same thing would happen. Ino would come to homeroom as late as possible and would rush to the toilets and cry herself better and do it again another ten times throughout the day.

Two months had passed and Kiba still liked Ino. He was regretting what he told her that day and wished he could undo what he did, but he knew she hated him. Ino's feelings for Kiba still haven't changed and she wished he could talk to her again, but she knew he wasn't interested in her and she didn't want to get herself hurt. Throughout the past few months, no one seemed to notice what was going on between the two except for Sasuke. Whenever Sasuke got the chance, he would try and talk to Ino, which got Kiba extremely jealous, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. During lunch, Sasuke found Ino by herself.

"Hey Ino," he put on a fake smile. "I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" "Sasuke… I'm sorry but I kind of like someone else, and how come you never notice Sakura? I'm sure she would love to be your girlfriend," she told him. "Well Sakura isn't my type, and let me guess. You like Kiba right?" he asked in a jealous tone, crossing his arms. 'What does Ino even see in him? He's never had a girlfriend before and he's not as good looking as I am,' he told himself.

"Wh-what? What makes you think I like Kiba?" she asked, staring at her feet. 'How the hell did he know?' she wondered to herself. "It's kind of obvious you two like each other," he smirked. "He likes me?" She asked in confusion. 'Shit, I shouldn't have said that,' Sasuke bit his lip. "That's not what I meant, and so will you go out with me?" he asked again, trying to get a yes out of her. "No! Stop asking me okay?! I heard you used a girl for sex and that you get into fights and that's something I don't want to be a part of!" she yelled, storming off, leaving Sasuke extremely angry. 'Did Kiba say that about me? He's going to pay for this!' he told himself.

**Kiba's POV**

The next morning, Kiba spotted Ino and Shikamaru together sitting on a bench. They both seemed to have a laugh over something, the first time he seen Ino with a smile upon her face. 'I guess she's moved on,' Kiba noticed as he walked towards Naruto who was chilling with Sakura and Hinata. The three spoke to one another until it was time for homeroom.

As the teens walked inside the classroom, he found the seat next to him empty. He then turned his head to the back of the classroom and saw Shikamaru in his seat. 'I wonder where Ino could be,' he wondered. 5 minutes passed and still no sign of Ino. As Iruka-sensei was checking to see who was away, he noticed Ino's desk was empty. "Is Ino Yamanaka here?" he questioned scouting the classroom, checking to see if she was just sitting in a different desk. "I was with her this morning, but I have no idea where she went," Shikamaru told the teacher.

'Maybe she went home,' Kiba thought. He started thinking about that day where he acted like the biggest jerk to Ino. He realised that he never should've said all that stuff to her back then. He full on regretted what he did and wished he could undo things, but he knew that that wouldn't change a thing. He knew she was probably interested in other boys like Shikamaru or even Sasuke. He realised that no matter how many times he tried to avoid or make no eye contact with the blond haired teen, his feelings for her would not disappear. In fact, his feelings for her grew a whole lot stronger, and every time he saw her with another guy, he would become extremely jealous.

"And Sasuke? Has anyone seen him either?" Iruka asked the class. The boy with fangs turned his back around to find the seat next to Sakura, which belonged to the Uchiha was also empty. "Iruka-sensei I saw Sasuke before school," Sakura told him. "Okay, thank you for telling me Sakura," the teacher replied. After homeroom concluded, there was still no sign of Ino or Sasuke. It was halfway through English class when he heard the door click open. Kiba immediately looked up hoping it was Ino, but it was just Sasuke.

"Why are you so late Sasuke?" the teacher questioned him in a serious tone. "I was just at the nurse's office," he told the teacher. "Alright, take your seat then," Iruka replied. Sasuke then walked to the back, giving Kiba an evil smile on the way. 'What was that all about?' he wondered.

**Ino's POV (Before Sasuke arrived to class)**

As she was heading down the empty hallway, she heard footsteps. She turned around and no one was there. 'That's odd, I could've sworn I heard someone, she thought to herself. "Over here Ino," she turned back in surprise and saw Sasuke standing in front of her. "Wh-" before she could say one word, Sasuke grabbed hold of her, wrapping his arm around her body then using his other arm to cover her mouth. She tried to release herself from his tight grip, but he was way too strong for her. "Just hold still!" He whispered, pulling out a wet cloth from his pocket. It had been socked in chloroform. He then placed it over her mouth and nose, causing Ino to pass out in only a matter of seconds.


	11. Chapter 11: Violated

Okay this chapter is pretty out there, not recommended for little kids. Please tell me what you think of the story so far after you've read this chapter, would love to hear your opinions. Well just no hate please

Chapter 11: Violated

'Where am I? W-what just happened?' Ino stuttered in confusion. She couldn't see a thing it was complete darkness. She thought she just woke up out of a dream. But no, this was different. She wasn't in lying in her bed. She was lying on the cold, hard floor. Trying to figure out where she was, she attempted to stand up. That was when she realised that she couldn't move her legs or arms. "What the, what the heck is going on?" It was pitch black so she couldn't see that her legs and arms had been tied up.

Ino became frantic and started to worry. She tried to recall what happened. The last thing she could remember was walking to class late. That was when she was confronted by Sasuke. Does Sasuke have something to do with this?' she thought. For some reason she couldn't remember that Sasuke had drugged her and knocked her unconscious. "Hello? Somebody help me!" she yelled. Nothing happened. She continued screaming for help but still, no one came to her rescue. She was trying to remember what happened, but still, nothing had come up.

It was then, she could hear footsteps. "Help me!" she yelped. The footsteps became louder and louder. 'Yes they heard me,' she sighed in relief. She heard the sound of a door squeak opening and a ray of light entered the room, glimmering across her face. When the light had filled the room, she realised that she was in a closet, but why? She rolled her body the other way to where she could see the opening and she could see the hallway she was walking from.

It was then when she knew where she was, she was in the cleaning closet which was at the end of the hallway of where her classroom was. "So you're finally awake huh?" a voice spoke. Ino turned her face up and it was Sasuke. It was then when she remembered completely everything, even what Sasuke did to her. "Sasuke! What the hell? Why did you tie me up like this? She cried in fear. "Because, I want you Ino," he evilly smirked.

He then walked in, closing the door behind him, making the room dark again. She then felt his cold hands on her cheeks. "Don't touch me!" she struggled to move. But she realised she was still weak from the drug, she could hardly move anything. "Help!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Heh. It's no use you can scream all you want! School finished ages ago, no one is here except for you and me!"

He then pressed his body onto hers. Shivers ran down her spine knowing she couldn't do anything. She felt his lips press against her neck, leaving hot, wet marks. "Wh-what are you going to do to me?" she stuttered in fear. "You'll see," he whispered softly into her ears, making her body chill. She felt so small and vulnerable, knowing she couldn't do anything. Even if she managed to somehow untie herself, he was way too strong for her. His cold hands massaged her hips, as he continued leaving hot wet kisses on her neck.

She then felt her shirt coming undone. "No please stop Sasuke," she begged. He didn't answer, continuing to undo the rest of the buttons on her shirt. He then started licking one of her breasts, whilst cupping the other. Goosebumps raced throughout her body as he began violating her. "Just stop, please," she whimpered. Once again he didn't answer "Sasuke-," he cut her off with a warm, passionate kiss, pushing his heavy body down against hers. She tried to push him off but she was too weak.

He got off the blond haired girl and unbuttoned his shirt. "Sasuke, please tell me you're done," she whispered in fear. "Not quite," he smirked in a perverted tone. He then lifted up her skirt, slipping his hand inside her underwear, fingering her delicate region. 'Was he actually going to… rape me?' she asked herself in fear.

"I wonder what Kiba would think if I was the one to take your virginity and not him?" he sneered, licking his lips. "No Sasuke! Stop!" she screamed. "Just shut up!" he roared at the helpless girl, slapping her hard across the face. She whined in pain as he violated her. "P-please, I will do anything," She cried for mercy. "You just don't know when to shut up do you?" he punched her in the stomach, causing her to cough up blood.

He then grabbed the tape that he took with him. "There, this should shut you up," he tugged off a long stream of tape and placed it around her mouth three times, so she couldn't speak. She then heard the sound of his belt being removed. He pulled down his pants, revealing his hungry member and positioned himself onto her frigid body. Ino knew then that he was going to steal her virginity, and there was nothing she could do about it. "This will only hurt for a little while," he whispered into her ear as he entered her with one deep push.

Ino muffled through the tape, wincing in pain as he took advantage of her petit, vulnerable body. Sasuke began kissing her neck again as he forced himself even deeper, hurting her with every thrust. Sasuke wanted Ino, he was hungry for her. He wanted every inch of his hard member inside her. The pain was agonizing for Ino. He tore through her, causing her to cry. The soreness started to increase as he sped up his rhythm. He couldn't control himself anymore. He ripped the tape off Ino's face wanting to her moan, but all he received from her were screams and tears.

"Okay, if that's what It's going to be," he placed his hand, covering her mouth again. She tried to relax and ignore the pain, but every thrust he made caused her to tense up. She tried once again to push him off her but it was impossible.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke finally climaxed. He stood up, removing his body from hers and opened the door so he could see. Once again light entered the room and he was welcomed to Ino, except this time her eyes were red from all the tears, her face was wet, there was blood stains on her white shirt that she coughed earlier, and her half naked body was exposed for him to see. He also noticed blood stains all over her region and the sides of her thighs from him tearing her womanhood.

"Wh-what are you g-going do now?" she stuttered in distress and unimaginable pain. Before he replied he put his clothes back on and picked up his bag. "This," he replied, pulling out the chloroform bottle and cloth, suffocating the girl until she became unconscious again. He covered her naked body with the clothes that were forced off by him. He then noticed the blood soaking through her skirt. She was still bleeding from all the pain. Without a care, he wrapped tape around her mouth again and left her unconscious body on the floor, closing the door behind him.


End file.
